Exodo
by Anael1510
Summary: La quinta gran guerra ninja se ha desatado en el continente, acompañen a un pequeño grupo de civiles a lo largo de su viaje para llegar al único lugar que los podría resguardar.


Mmmmm bueno tenia esto en mente desde hace tiempo y no lo puedo sacar, bueno espero que lo disfruten, originalmente es un One Shot pero puede que con el tiempo suba más parecidos en distintas etapas de la guerra.

Sé que debo de actualizar la otra Historia pero no he tenido mucho tiempo por la escuela y lo más seguro es que suba a la continuación a finales de marzo, perdonen pero la escuela exige y yo obedezco y pues aquí les dejo algo que había hecho en diciembre.

_**Exodo**_

**-Cho apúrate, no tarda en venir papa-** grito un joven castaño de 14 años, el mayor de todos los hermanos quien estaba terminando de guardar sus pertenencias en las maletas improvisadas junto con su madre, mientras su hermana menor de 3 años jugaba con su muñeca junto a la chimenea, cuya tenue luz iluminaba todo el recibidor.

**-Tranquilo Fudo, aún hay tiempo-** lo interrumpió su madre, al tiempo que luchaba contra si misma, durante toda su vida, ella y su familia habían vivido en aquel valle lejos de la violencia del mundo, no habían sido afectados por ninguna guerra, solo era un pueblo normal, con sus habitantes normales, problemas normales, bandidos normales, nada que la guardia del señor de aquellas tierras no pudiera controlar.

**-Mama, hay que irnos, haya estaremos seguros-** se aferró a eso, ya había visto morir a la familia de su mejor amiga por culpa de la guerra y no quería eso para la suya, por suerte había podido convencer a su padre de irse de ahí, cuando aún quedaba tiempo.

**-Solo son rumores-** pero era todo lo que tenían.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco, dejando entrar al frio de la noche, anunciado la llegada de los últimos integrantes de esa familia.

**-¿Alguien más vendrá?-** pregunto esperanzado Fudo, el apreciaba a muchas personas de aquel pueblo.

Ambas personas bajaron la cabeza, pues nadie más vendría. **–Nadie más-** confirmo su padre, mientras que su mejor amiga Hoshi apretaba los puños con rabia contenida, nadie extrañaba a su familia, nadie extrañaría a un comerciante más.

**-Tranquila-** la tranquilizo Fudo con un abrazo al mismo tiempo que Cho bajaba las escaleras con su mochila repleta con sus pertenencias.

**-Es hora-** anuncio su padre, mientras su madre cargaba a la pequeña Mao para salir de la casa, para reunirse en la salida este del pueblo donde esperarían por diez minutos a todos aquellos que abandonarían su hogar en busca de protección abrazando la oscuridad del pueblo por la falta de electricidad desde hace dos semanas, guiados por sus recuerdos y la tenue luz de las antorchas.

Al llegar se encontraron con la familia del carpintero, al perecer los únicos lo suficientemente dispuestos a aventurarse en lo desconocido, realmente no le extrañaba a Fudo su comportamiento, ya que habían perdido a dos hijos a causa de la guerra al igual que Hoshi. Ambas familias se saludaron silenciosamente y esperaron, no había nada de que más hablar, seguirían el camino por el bosque hasta llegar al valle y de ahí a la costa, donde contratarían algún barco que los llevara a su destino, evitando cualquier puesto militar, de cualquier aldea o país, la alianza que alguna vez fue se había roto hace ya unos meses, y a pesar de que se rumoraba que una nueva alianza se había formado hace apenas unas semanas, la verdad era que no había paz para nadie fuera de las cinco grandes naciones, ni si quiera para ellos era segura, con las fronteras constantemente en guerra, no dejaban entrar a ningún extranjero, la única esperanza de aquellos desesperados, de clanes que huían para sobrevivir era el remolino, aquella nación de la que no se sabía nada más que su ubicación.

Los minutos pasaron y solo llegaron dos familias más, la del panadero y otro leñador, compañero de su padre.

En silencio las 18 personas del grupo abandonaron su hogar, en busca de seguridad, caminaron tranquilos, a paso lento, pero soportable, su meta era un viejo campamento maderero internado 10 km en lo profundo del bosque, ahí pasarían lo noche, ninguno volteo atrás por temor a que la voluntad que los impulso a salir desapareciera y regresaran, hasta que Mao diviso algo en el horizonte.

**-¿Qué shon eshas luches mama?- **pregunto ilusionada la pequeña de 3 años.

Al voltear pudieron distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche el humo que se alzaba a lo lejos, seguido de rápidos e intensos destellos productos de alguna sangrienta batalla que se estaba desarrollando a 25 km de aquel lugar, cerca de uno de los puestos militares de la frontera del país del fuego.

**-Es el fuego de las fogatas de la frontera mi amor, los soldados deben de estar festejando-** la tranquilizo su madre, mientras que todos retomaban el camino, apresurando el paso lo más posible, huyendo de la guerra.

El resto del recorrido fue tranquilo, tardaron media hora en internarse en lo profundo del bosque para que dejaran de ver las luces de batalla y de los candelabros del pueblo; tardaron dos horas más en llegar al campamento maderero donde comieron una cena fría y pasaron la noche, mujeres y niños estarían dentro de la construcción mientras que los hombres vigilarían el perímetro por turnos.

**-¿Crees que haya alguien dispuesto a llevarnos?-** le pregunto Hoshi mientras salía de la cabaña, por más que deseara, no podía dormir, el ansia la comía por dentro, no quería vivir con miedo toda su vida, no quería seguir soportando los mismos tormentos noche tras noche desde aquel trágico viaje.

Fudo la invito a sentarse a su lado, para que se acompañaran mutuamente mientras vigilaban durante la primera guardia de la noche.

**-Debe de haber alguien-** contesto seguro, tratando de darle ánimos, él quería creer eso, era su única esperanza, de seguro la guerra no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

**-Eso espero-** afirmo más tranquila, después de ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio vigilando el bosque en busca de cualquier señal de peligro, pero pareciera que no había ningún ser vivo en ella, como si los animales hubiesen huido también por la guerra o se hubieran escondido en sus madrigueras y cuevas pensando que estarían a salvo.

Después de cuatro horas el padre de Fudo llego a relevarlo, encontrándolos dormidos recargados contra una de las paredes de la cabaña.

**-hmp, dormilones, tendría que regañarlos, pero supongo que lo puedo pasar por alto-** dijo aquel hombre mientras los cubría con una cobija.

**-No….estamos dormidos papa-** le contesto adormilado Fudo tratando de despertarse.

**-Tranquilo, descansa mañana será un día largo-** lo animo antes de que el joven volviera a quedar perdido en sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después aquel grupo se encontraba llegando al puerto de Nami, uno de los mayores puertos de comercio que conectaba el país del fuego con el del rayo, el cual contaba con una muralla recientemente construida de 10 metros de alto.

**-Alto, digan quienes son y a que vienen-** los intercepto un robusto guardia de la muralla exterior.

**-Soy Tomoya y ellos son mis socios junto a sus familias, somos comerciantes de los bosques de las montañas Takeshi, venimos a surtirnos y vender lo que queda de nuestra mercancía después de los asaltos-** respondió el único que era comerciante del grupo tal como lo habían acordado.

Los guardias se sobaron la nuca repasando mentalmente el nombre de las aldeas que aún seguían en pie en aquella región.

**-Vamos por favor estamos cansados y agotados de los despiadados infortunios que tiene para nosotros el camino en este tiempo-** apremio, tratando de convencer a los guardias.

**-Sabemos perfectamente su situación, es la misma que la de todos los comerciantes, mucha mercancía ha sido robada y caravanas enteras destruidas por la guerra, pero no podemos dejar pasar a nadie hasta que hallamos recibido la lista de las ciudades en pie al medio día-** le dijo el más robusto de los guardias.

**-Vamos Wataru, hay que dejarlos pasar, solo por esta vez, hay niños con ellos y ambos sabemos que aquellos bosques están a más de semana y media de este lugar-** intercedió por ellos otro guardia más delgado.

El primer guardia bufo molesto antes de ordenar que abrieran la puerta exterior para que se adentraran en la ciudad **–Sin problemas-** les advirtió antes de dejarlos pasar.

El grupo de Fudo paso aliviado los tres puestos de control de la ciudad antes de ingresar a ella, al parecer tenía experiencia en saqueos y guerras pues su personal militar estaba muy bien entrenado y disciplinado.

**-Dividámonos y que todos tengan suerte, no reuniremos al alba en la posada mencionada por Tomoya-** les ordeno el padre de Fuda, quien había tomado el mando del grupo desde que salieron del bosque.

El grupo se dividió en cinco partes, cuatro de ellas buscarían provisiones y transporte, mientras que la quinta se dirigiría a buscar habitaciones donde pasar esa noche y la siguiente, antes de partir a otro puerto en busca de transporte.

Fuda, Hoshi y Shiro el hijo del Carpintero corrieron directamente a los puertos en busca de transporte para llegar al remolino.

**-Calla, no lo entiendes, nada sale ni entra a este puerto que no sea custodiado por barcos de la alianza-** rugió un capitán a un par de mercaderes. El grupo de jóvenes se acercaron con curiosidad, la alianza había sido desecha, y a pesar que en su camino encontraron rumores de una nueva alianza, no había nada oficial, hasta ese momento.

**-Pero por favor señor le pagare una gran suma de dinero por transportar mi mercancía-** insistió el mercader.

**-Tienes 10 mil Ryu para contratar ninjas con elemento suiton o futon-** soltó el capitán, haciendo que ambos mercaderes desistieran.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto Fudo a uno de los marineros de aquella tripulación.

**-Ayer se dio la orden de que ningún barco debe de dejar puerto, todos serán reclutados para la armada de la alianza-** contesto el marinero mientras seguía con su deber.

**-Una muerte segura-** se quejó otro, lo que parecía una indisciplina por su parte, pero no fue castigado por su capitán o algún otro oficial.

**-¿Por qué es una muerte segura?-** pregunto Shiro, durante años admiro el trabajo de los carpinteros navales, inclusive estaba familiarizado con su oficio al igual que con las poderosas naves de guerra de la neblina hechas de metal, con motores de vapor.

**-No lo saben niños…..-** les dijo el capitán.

**-¿Qué cosa?, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad pensábamos comerciar algunas cosas con los mercaderes del país del fuego o rayo-** mintió Fudo.

**-Es una lástima hubieran llegado hace unos días, lamento informarles que hace 32 horas la flota naval de la niebla fue completamente aniquilada en sus propias costas, la niebla ha sido sitiada y pronto caerá, el fuego y el rayo están formando una armada de defensa, se rumora que el remolino ira a contra atacar-** se despidió para acompañar a sus hombres de vuelta al barco.

**-Debe de ser una broma, la flota de la niebla es la más poderosa de todo el continente, era la única con los prototipos de armas anti acorazados, su poder de fuego era capaz de destruir toda una isla-** dijo incrédulo Shiro, con la esperanza destrozada, no podía ser, no podía creerlo, nunca llegarían al remolino.

**-Vamos Shiro, continuemos, alguien aquí puede ayudarnos-** trato de animarlo Fudo, antes de que juntos siguieran vagando por el muelle, pero nada, en todos los barcos encontraron la misma respuesta, todos habían sido reclutados para la guerra y que los únicos que seguirían con su operación normal eran los de pesca y suministros para la guerra escoltados por barcos de transporte.

Cansados los tres jóvenes se retiraron al pato modosito, una vieja taberna bar, reservada para los barcos de comercio y transporte que escaseaban, la mayoría había partido a algún punto de control militar para su correcto equipamiento para la guerra.

Al entrar al establecimiento solo encontraron a su propia gente discutiendo lo descubierto, mientras un par de encapuchados observaban todo desde el otro extremo del bar.

**-Tranquilos, solo debemos de esperar dos días más, llegaran los barcos transporte de suministros para recargar provisiones, de seguro que encontraremos alguno que se dirija haya-** trato de tranquilizarlos el papa de Fudo.

**-Sí, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo podemos esperar, escuchamos a varios guardias hablar de la lista que mencionaron los hombre de la entrada-** soltaron el panadero y su esposa.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** indago Hoshi.

**-La aldea, está en la lista, dice que quedó atrapada en una batalla entre soldados del fuego y del ejército negro, que fue arrasada y los pocos sobrevivientes fueron trasladaros a un campamento de refugiados 40 km al oeste de la aldea-** dijo la mujer con nerviosismo.

**-Lo que significa que nos costara el doble llegar al remolino, apenas si tenemos lo suficiente para costear un viaje al rayo, no podremos llegar ahí…..-** dijo con rabia el panadero.

El padre de Fudo estaba a punto de hablar cuando ambos encapuchados se acercaron a ellos.

**-Yo que ustedes no hablaría de ese tema, en este lugar no se trata muy bien que digamos a los refugiados-** les susurro el hombre.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto Cho.

**-A los hombres y mujeres capaces de pelear se les alista en el ejército y se les manda al frente, mientras que a los niños y ancianos se les traslada a campos de refugiados donde cosechan alimentos para el ejército, será mejor que sigamos afuera-** se despidió una joven, antes de salir del local junto a su acompañante.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron y mandaron a sus familias a dormir al tiempo que ellos salían a encontrarse con aquellos encapuchados, mientras que Fudo, Hoshi y Shiro escapaban para espiarlos ocultándose en el techo de aquella construcción.

**-…¿Quiénes son ustedes?…-** alcanzaron a escuchar al padre de Fudo justo antes de tenerlos a la vista.

**-No le hable así, a Lady Yuki, heredera del clan…..-** pero fue interrumpido por su señora.

**-Yo soy Yuki y él es mi guardaespaldas Yota, somos dos de los últimos sobrevivientes de mi clan, viajamos al remolino en busca de un nuevo hogar al igual que ustedes, pertenecemos a un gran grupo y tenemos naves listas para zarpar-** les dijo la joven.

**-¿Y entonces que esperan?-**los cuestiono impaciente el panadero.

**-No tenemos la tripulación suficiente, ni los suministros necesarios para llegar, nos hace falta 20 personas para poder partir, por lo que este es nuestra propuesta, nosotros proporcionaremos los medios y ustedes las provisiones, si aceptan partiremos dentro de un día, aquí está la lista que hay que surtir-** se despidieron ambos encapuchados desapareciendo envueltos en una nube de humo.

**-¿Y bien?-** pregunto el carpintero, mientras los leñadores evaluaban la propuesta.

**-Al parecer es la única manera de llegar-** concluyeron ambos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la taberna.

.

.

.

El día acordado, el grupo de Fudo salió temprano de la ciudad a pesar de las advertencias de los guardias de que fueran con cuidado debido a que el frente de guerra se encontraba a una semana de camino de ese lugar, y que por suerte los guardias en turno eran otros a los que los recibieron.

Siguieron el plan, siguieron el camino hasta internarse en el bosque, para después rodearlo y regresar a la costa, a un acantilado para ser específico donde cinco barcos esperaban las provisiones para el viaje y la tripulación faltante.

Al llegar observaron los 5 majestuosos barcos de vela, cada uno de ellos era capaz de llevar una tripulación de al menos 40 personas.

**-Me alegra que se animaran a venir-** los recibió Yuki.

**-Vaya barcos-** admiraron Fudo y Hoshi, pues nunca en su vida habían visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en el puerto que habían dejado hace unas horas, aquellos cinco navíos habían sido tallados a mano y la precisión de cada moldura y el complejo patrón que seguían sugeriría que dichos barcos habían sido hechos por el mismo kami-sama.

**-Si, los encontramos abandonados aquí hace un mes, dentro tienen una bandera con la insignia del remolino, al parecer eran antiguos barcos de transporte antes de la gran masacre-** les informo Yuki, a la vez que hacia señas a los demás para que preparan todo para partir.

**-¿Segura que solo faltan veinte personas más?, Al parecer cada barco puede transportar a cincuenta personas, lo que haría un total de doscientas cincuenta-** remarco el padre de Fudo.

**-Si ustedes son los últimos, cada barco transportara a ochenta personas, la mayoría son niños de entre 3 y 13 años, los demás son mujeres embarazadas, ancianos, hay pocos hombres y shinobi, de mi clan somos treinta, además de que hay otros tres clanes, cada uno dirigirá un barco, nosotros dos, es por eso que los necesitamos-** les dijo mientras esperaban a que bajaran la plancha para poder cargar las provisiones; una vez que subieron al barco, lo encontraron completamente abarrotado de personas, mujeres niños, todos sentados o acostados en camas improvisadas, tratando de pasar el rato esperando el momento para partir.

**-¿De dónde salió tanta gente?-** pregunto Hoshi.

**-Desde antes del inicio de la guerra, mucha gente y shinobi pidieron protección a las grandes aldeas ninja y fueron reubicados en campos de refugiados o los territorios de cada país se expandieron a cambio de protección militar, la mayoría de esta gente son sobrevivientes de esos campos, fueron el primer objetivo del ejército negro-** conto Yuki con impotencia en sus palabras, para después volver a retomar su rol de líder de toda esa gente, al parecer había perdido mucho más que ellos en la guerra y quería justicia por aquellas perdidas.

**-¿Lista mi Lady?-** le pregunto Yota cuando llego al puente, a lo que Yuki correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza, en ese instante Yota dio la señal a las demás naves y todos zarparon guiados por la esperanza a un nuevo hogar, impulsado por jutsus estilo viento que acelerarían su paso.

Cuando salieron del cañón pudieron apreciar el puerto de aquella ciudad que habían dejado justo en el momento de que entre las llanuras una gigante bestia parecida a un toro con cuatro colas atacara la ciudad, poniendo a prueba el muro que la rodeaba y que la guardia del lugar comenzara a atacarla tratando de hacerla retroceder.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto asombrado Shiro.

**-Es un biju-** maldijo un anciano.

**-No, es algo peor, el biju de cuatro colas es Son Goku, un mono, ese es un toro, se rumora que esa es una de las cinco bestias con cola del clan Hagoromo-** aclaro Yuki totalmente seria.

Justo cuando pareciera que la barrera de la ciudad estaba por caer, del mismo lugar de donde salió aquella bestia se vio el espectro gigante de una figura humana con armadura y cuatro brazos que le hiso retroceder, enfrentándose en una sangrienta batalla.

**-¿Y eso?-** fue el turno de Cho.

**-Es el Susano de los Uchiha, el fuego ha venido a ayudar-** respondió el más viejo del clan de Yuki, un médico que atendió a muchos ninjas durante la cuarta guerra ninja.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos se alejaban cada vez más de la costa, observando en silencio la batalla entre aquellas dos titánicas fuerzas, hasta que el toro desapareció tragado por las sombras.

Al anochecer de aquel día en el borde de la frontera de la península se encontraron con el bloqueo de la alianza ninja, lo que causo alboroto en la cubierta de todos los barcos, los líderes de cada uno de los barcos siguieron el plan acordado por si se daba aquella situación, pusieron bajo cubierta a todo aquel que no pasara por soldado y dirían que son barcos de suministro para el remolino, que los mandaba la misma Hokage y prueba de ello eran los documentos falsos que tanto trabajo les costó conseguir.

Cada uno de los barcos se detuvo en el bloqueo mientras se acercaban lanchas inspectoras y tres barcos de guerra apuntaban a ellos.

**-Ningun barco entra o sale-** anuncio un teniente al pisar la cubierta del barco de Yuki, quien lo esperaba junto a cinco shinobis mas.

**-Por orden de la Hokage, se nos ordenó llevar suministros y personal de construcción al remolino-** mintió Yuki enseñándole los documentos que lo avalaban, esperando que eso más las bandas en sus frentes fueran más que suficientes para convencerlos.

**-¿Que transportan?-** la cuestiono el teniente.

**-Aceite, semillas, cebolla, papas, arroz, zanahoria, herramientas y 10 carpinteros-** dijo de memoria Yuki quien se hacía pasar por Anbu.

**-Hmp…..entiendo-** respondió el teniente antes de retirarse y decirle que esperaran sus órdenes, para ir a reunirse con los demás oficiales que interrogaron cada barco, a todos se les dijo lo mismo, por lo que decidieron dejarlos pasar y reportarlo a la central, que en caso de ser falsa la información los hundirían.

Después de unos minutos la flotilla de refugiados recibió la orden de avanzar, saliendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, dejándolos atrás, directo a mar abierto, donde su meta aguardaba.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después se encontraban a medio día del territorio marítimo del remolino, el alba les había revelado la ubicación de la isla en el horizonte, que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más y más grande, desde su ubicación se podía apreciar la gigantesca muralla que cercaba la aldea, solo el puerto estaba fuera de ella protegido por varias torres de vigilancia y una extraña construcción con forma de esfera cerca del puerto, tal vez era alguna plaza de comercio o algo parecido.

El sabor del triunfo se sentía tan cerca para cada persona dentro del barco que muy pocas notaron un crítico detalle, no había naves patrullando el perímetro, además de que había muy pocas en aquel puerto que se distinguía, la mayoría de ellos viejos pesqueros.

**-Es extraño-** susurro Yuki a la par que ordenaba a sus hombres detener el barco como lo habían hecho los demás capitanes.

**-Sucede algo Yuki-sama-** pregunto uno de los niños que estaban al cuidado de Fudo.

**-No hay patrullas que vigilen la costa, puede que haya trampas más adelante-** concluyo Shiro al descifrar las señales que se hacían los shinobi entre barco y barco.

Pero no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para meditar un plan de acción pues a dos millas detrás de ellos surgieron de las profundidades del océano tres imponentes máquinas de guerra, que dejaron sin habla a los tripulantes de la flotilla.

Como pudieron lo Shinobi retomaron su curso a toda velocidad buscando refugio en la costa, mientras eran asediados por las tres naves enemigas; en una maniobra evasiva, una bala le dio de lleno al mástil de la embarcación de Yuki, causando que mucha de la tripulación saliera herida, quedando a la merced de las corrientes marítimas, mientras sus compañeros avanzaban, una segunda ola de disparos se dejó escuchar proveniente de aquellas máquinas de guerra, las cuales trataron de adelantar a sus objetivos para derribarlos justo en el momento propicio pero chocaron contra una invisible barrera explotando a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos.

**-Demonios estamos atrapados-** maldijo uno de los shinobis mientras se preparaba para luchar, tratando de desviar algún proyectil o hacerlo estallar en el aire.

**-Mi Lady, refuerzos a babor-** grito Yota, llamando la atención de todos, provocando que voltearon a la izquierda donde vieron un gran barco de guerra acorazado que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Antes de que llegaran otra oleada de fuego enemigo los azoto dejando a los cinco barcos a la deriva mientras que uno sufría de daños graves al casco, no soportaría un asedio sin hundirse, en ese instante la sección de la barrera que estaba frente a ellos se levantó, permitiéndoles entrar, oportunidad que no solo aprovecharon los refugiados pues su enemigos comenzaron a girar para entrar dentro de la barrera, mientras intentaban hundir los barcos de refugiados.

Yuki no encontró otra solución más que realizar el jutsu que le había enseñado su padre poco tiempo antes de morir, por lo que rápidamente formo una serie de sellos antes de decir **–Suiton: Gran ola-** formando una gigantesca ola que impulso a las naces refugiadas dentro de la barrera mientras perdía el conocimiento por agotamiento, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que también lograron entrar aquellas máquinas de guerra.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, el acorazado tuvo a distancia de fuego a aquellas extrañas máquinas de guerra, disparándoles una serie de cañonazos reforzados con chakra elemental Raiton y Katon, destruyéndolas por completo; empapando por completo a los refugiados.

**-Soy Shota, comandante de la armada de defensa del remolino, ¿Qué quieren en este lugar?-** se escuchó por el altavoz de la nave.

**-Somos refugiados de la guerra, pedimos asilo al Ryuzukage-** gritaron los encargados de cada barco.

**-Están de suerte, en la mañana pudimos establecer contacto con Yondaime Ryuzukage que acaba de llegar a las costas de la niebla- **anuncio el comandante, dándole esperanzas a todas las personas de los barcos dañados. Entre festejos los barcos dañados fueron remolcados con cadenas reforzadas con chakra por el acorazado del remolino.

Fudo corrió por la cubierta del barco seguido por Shiro y Hoshi directo al timón, esquivando a la gente y los restos del mástil, al llegar vieron a Yota atendiendo a Yuki.

**-Estará bien, gasto más chakra del que debía, Yuki-sama apenas tenía una semana de convertirse en chunin cuando toda su familia fue asesinada durante el ataque al campamente de refugiados número 55, por suerte estábamos a media hora del escuadrón de ataque del Kazekage, de lo contrario ningún miembro de nuestro clan hubiese sobrevivido, desde entonces Lady Yuki ha dado todo lo que tiene para poder mantenernos a salvo-** les confeso, mientras la acomodaba sobre el suelo con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarla y demostrarle su gratitud con su devoto servicio.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta el acorazado los había llevado a una base militar naval, que resultó ser aquel edificio de forma esférica, que era más grande de lo que parecía, al parecer tenía varios niveles superiores en inferiores donde se almacenaban impresionantes barcos de guerra, de alta potencia de fuego, todos hechos de metal. Frente a ellos se encontraban tres barcos de guerra, dos de transporte más cinco barcos patrulla de la flota de la defensa del remolino, en un panel gigante, que mostraba el estado de los barcos destinados para aquella base tres acorazados y siete barcos de guerra de la flota de ataque, de los cuales solo se hallaba un acorazado y cuatro barcos de guerra.

Tan pronto como los barcos fueron asegurados por extraños mecanismos, las naves fueron vaciadas y su tripulación fue reunida en una gran sala a la espera de una audiencia con Yoindaime Ryuzukage o quien estuviera a cargo.

Paso media hora antes de que se escuchara el paso de un grupo de personas acercarse a aquella sala **–Yoindame espera los líderes de los clanes y líderes civiles de su grupo-** anuncio el comandante Shota, escoltado por tres hombres más, por su aspecto parecían los tres oficiales de mayor rango después del comandante.

Un total de 12 personas acudieron al llamado, ocho civiles y cuatro ninjas, de entre ellos Fudo y su padre, los cuales los siguieron a la sala de comunicaciones una gran sala, donde en las paredes estaban repletas de paneles y pantallas que mostraban el estado de las defensas del sector y las naves en ellas, mientras en otras se veía la imagen de otras bases repartidas a lo largo de la isla, en aquella sala había 12 hombres operando las distintas maquinas monitoreando la situación del sector.

**-Por aquí-** les indico entrando a una sala anexa a aquella sin dejarles mucho tiempo para observar a detalle la información del centro de comunicaciones.

Al entrar los esperaba una mesa circular, posiblemente aquella sala era de estrategia, todos tomaron asiento justo al momento en el que una imagen aparecía en el monitor de enfrente.

**-Buenas tardes, lamento no poder recibirlos por más tiempo pero surgieron problemas en la costa sur y partiré de inmediato-** frente a ellos se encontraba el Yoindame Ryuzukage al frente de lo que parecía ser un puente de mando, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, la mayoría de los ahí presentes pensó que un sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki sería más viejo, no alguien tan joven.

**-Yoindame-sama, nosotros pedimos asilo en su país-** pidió Yuki ya recuperada, era bien sabido por todos los ninja y nobles del continente elemental que el nuevo país del remolino mantenía un régimen militar, a la cabeza estaban los altos rangos los dos Ryuzukages, seguidos por los otros cuatro guardianes del remolino, después los rangos militares y al final los pocos rangos civiles.

**-Tengo entendido que arribaron al país en cinco antiguos barcos de la aldea con un total de cuatrocientas personas, de las cuales 82 son shinobi de 72 de rango genin y 10 chunin, 53 hombres en un rango de edad de 14 a 45 años, 120 mujeres, 38 ancianos y 107 niños, todos ustedes son bienvenidos en la aldea, el comandante Shota realizara los trámites necesarios para su incorporación al país, a cambio todos y cada uno de ustedes debe de formar parte activa de la sociedad en los puestos que elijan y puedan desarrollar-** sentencio el Ryuzukage.

Los representantes civiles estaban agradecidos ya que desde hace semanas y para algunos meses por fin podían sentirse tranquilos en aquel lugar, mientras que los shinobi estaban intranquilos, no habían salido de los campamentos de refugiados para entrar en uno más grande. **–Disculpe Yoindame-sama, creo que no nos explicamos bien, todos aquí venimos en calidad de refugiados, los pocos shinobi que llegamos somos los últimos sobreviviente de cuatro clanes diferentes, nuestro deber es preservar el linaje del clan-** aclaro otro de los líderes.

**-Mi oferta es inalterable, todo ciudadano de Uzushiogakure copera para su mantenimiento y protección-** fue todo lo que les dijo antes de que un oficial lo interrumpiéndole diciéndole que perla y rubí esperaban su llegada cortando la transmisión, dejando inconformes a varios de los shinobi.

**-Pareciera que la tecnología dio un salto agigantado en esta guerra-** menciono un shinobi una vez terminada la transmisión.

**-La guerra ha sido cruel con todo el mundo, el número de shinobi en el continente quedo reducido a una tercer parte por la cuarta guerra ninja y en esta la cantidad de shinobi se reduce día tras día, se ha reclutado y entrenado a todo personal civil capaz de pelear, claro ejemplo es esta aldea muchos llegamos aquí antes de que iniciara la guerra y participamos muy poco en su reconstrucción, casi todo ya estaba listo para usarse, El país tiene una capacidad para albergar a millón y medio de personas distribuidas en los cinco sectores externos de la aldea y el principal, todas protegidas por la barrera exterior y la interior del país, actualmente la población del país es de casi veintidós mil habitantes, tres mil quinientos noventa y un elementos del ejército, de los cuales solo quinientos son shinobi, la tecnología desarrollada, en su gran mayoría fue copiada y mejorada del clan oscuro a principios de la guerra, cuando la primer alianza estaba a punto de romperse-** les explico el comandante de a groso modo para calmarlos.

**-Disculpe comandante, pero a que se refería con los trámites necesarios para nuestra incorporación al país y los puestos en los que podemos desarrollar-** comento el padre de Fudo antes de que algún líder de clan comenzara con sus propias quejas y/o comentarios.

**-Es sencillo todos y cada uno de ustedes deberán de llenar un formulario para que podamos conocer su nombre, edad, ocupación, salud, tipo de sangre para otorgarles un documento y número de registro oficial que los certifica como ciudadanos de Uzushiogakure y poder determinar de una manera más eficiente los posibles puestos que puedan ocupar, los cuales son personal militar, personal médico militar, personal médico civil, maestro, agricultor, pescador, panadero, minero, leñador, comerciante y herrero, descuiden todo niño sería enviado a la escuela, ya sea para formación militar o civil-** explico antes de enviar por las formas necesarias.

**-Entendió ¿Y la parte de las casas y el financiamiento para comenzar con los negocios?-** pregunto una vez más.

**-El gobierno les proporcionara las casas en un sector de acuerdo a la profesión que desarrollaran y también financiara sus negocios con una cantidad máxima de novecientos mil ryus con un interés del 6% anual con un plazo de ocho años para pagar la deuda por un método de pago de interés cada uno de los años y pagos iguales de capital cada año o pago de cantidades iguales al final de cada uno de los años-** termino de contestar las preguntas de la parte civil convenciéndola por completo, a la vez que atraía la atención de los líderes del clan, ya que dicha cantidad, no sonaba nada mal para recuperar lo perdido.

**-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?-** pregunto al fin un líder de clan.

**-Todos y cada uno de ustedes serán reclutados como personal militar o médico militar, desarrollaran funciones de acuerdo a su capacidad y se les pedirá que en dado que sea necesario unirse al frente en el momento adecuado, sobre los secretos de su clan, se les asignara una bóveda en alguna de las bibliotecas de cada sector, de la misma manera se les dará un hogar y un financiamiento de la misma cantidad antes mencionada, para lo que consideren necesario en la reconstrucción de su clan, las únicas restricciones es que no pueden alterar la estructura de la propiedad donde habitaran hasta que terminen de pagarla-** explico el comandante Shota, los cuatro líderes de clan meditaron por más de media hora el acuerdo de los términos en como el remolino los acogía en calidad de ciudadanos, era eso o regresar a la mar a una muerte segura fuera de las defensas del país o de algún otro gran país ninja, **-Acepto-** anuncio Yuki, siendo la primera de ellos en aceptar, mientras que los demás no tardaron mucho en aceptar los términos del Ryuzukage para después regresar con su gente y comenzar con el papeleo necesario.


End file.
